Let Our Love Be A Melody
by bushybrow101
Summary: A collection of song fics for my favorite couples. It's rather small at the moment, but I will continue adding whenever I get the urge to write a song fic. LeeSaku,KibaHina,ShikaIno,NejiTen.
1. Gaurdian

The song "Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was a tearjerker (for me it was, anyway...don't you just love angsty-ness?) but the fic probably isn't. Enjoy.

Guardian

A songfic by bushybrow101

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

Sakura...I have seen you in many ways. I have seen your tears, I have seen your smile. I have seen your frustration, and I have seen your weaknesses. Seeing these emotions in you impinge on me on such a level that I cannot even verbalize. I have come to realize that you...no, we...as human beings, are extremely vulnerable. No matter how strong we try to become, we are all susceptible to the pain that this world thrusts upon us. Our emotions almost always get the best of us, and we are always hurt in the end. We are too open. It is human nature. And in the end, it is what destroys us. But...even as I have come to understand this in us, I desire to let you in.

_  
I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

It may seem foolish, saying this now, but...oh, Sakura. You...convey to me this strength that I never thought I had. You make me believe that I can do anything. I value you over everything and everyone. I guess what I am trying to say is...I want to try and protect you from your weakness. I want to save you from succumbing to it. I...I believe this is what they call love.

_  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I know your opinion of me is not exactly one to be proud of, and I know that I cannot compete with Sasuke...but I want you to know that I care about you, deeply. More than I have ever cared about anyone, even myself. And...I am exposing my vulnerability to you. I hope you realize this. I am giving you the ability to annihilate me. But...I trust you not to do so. Please, Sakura. Understand.__

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I am not asking you to expose your weakness. I am not asking you to let me in. I am only telling you that when someone has taken advantage of your vulnerability, I will be there. I will never let you fall. I would...Sakura, if the situation called for it, I would die for you. I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. I would give up everything to see that you stay happy.__

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Oh, Sakura...I know in my heart that you are perceptive, so I know you will undoubtedly understand my mind-set. I do not care if you do not agree, but...please know that regardless, I give you my heart. And forever with you it will stay. You are my one and only. We may be young, but I am positive that you are my...my true love.__

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

Human nature is to try to find one person that you can give your everything to...and to expect the same back. I would never expect you to feel this way toward me. But I guarantee Sakura, that no matter what happens, I will be here for you. I will defend you from this cruel world to the best of my power. And I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I cannot thank you enough for opening my eyes to this...this strength. But... I will try. Thank you, Sakura.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


	2. We'll Dance Inside The Song

Disclaimer:

Don't own Naruto. Never did. Never will.

Now Rock Lee, on the other hand...maybe someday.

I've decided to put the million stories I've got in the works on hold, because after a while it gets boring with the same stories all the time... but after a while they'll spark my interest again. Enjoy anyway.

We'll Dance inside The Song

A song fic by bushybrow101

_You don't have to move you don't have to speak  
Lips for biting  
You're staring me down a glance makes me weak  
Eyes for striking_

Kiba stood before her, face pink and hands shaking. Oddly enough, his usual untamed, aggressive personality had left him. He wasn't nervous about confronting her, just the quizzical stare that she was giving him. He had rehearsed what he was going to say, over and over again, and he was determined to say it...until their eyes met.

"Hinata..." he cleared his throat. All his confidence came rushing back, much to his surprise. The moment of silence that he shared only a moment ago with her had been just what he needed. He took a deep breathe, prepared for the worst, but hoping for the best.

"Please, don't...say anything before I get this out. I...I have a confession to make. I...I've had this feeling for you, for the longest time. Like a burning in my chest that won't go away. It's grown stronger and stronger with each day we've been together, and...I don't think I can explain it with words, not even with these three...I think...I think I love you, Hinata." He held his breathe and pursed his lips. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Kiba...I...I...this is such a surprise...I..." she smiled, her face turning violently red. She was flustered. Was this a good sign, or a bad one? Kiba's heart kept pounding, harder and faster with each second that passed.

"I...Kiba, I...I love you, too." Kiba's heart stopped. Was he dreaming again? Was she really here? Did she really just say what he thought she just said? Kiba grinned, all uncertainty fading from his face. He grasped her in his arms, pulling her against his chest and resting his head against hers. But then a thought came to him.

"I thought...you had a thing for Naruto?" he said, cradling her in his arms. This was the happiest moment in his entire life. But he still had that fraction of doubt, and an obstacle to overcome.

"I...no. Not anymore. Not since..." she started, and he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Shhhh. I'm sorry; I didn't know it was a tender subject for you." He began stroking her hair lovingly. She pulled away from him and looked up into his deep brown orbs, piercing them once again with her pale gray ones. She saw his eyes soften, and hers did so as well. Kiba gave a small smile before pressing his lips against hers.

She gasped, and Kiba pulled away immediately. Fear was in his eyes now; fear that he had screwed it all up. He bit his lip, looking into her eyes. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Then Hinata, being bold for the first time in her entire life, mirrored his small smile and pressed her lips against his once again.

Kiba's hand ran up her neck and into her bobbed black hair, while the other rested on her waist. She had her own pressed against his chest. With a little giggle, she felt him gently bite her lower lip. It must have been the beast in him coming out.

_Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly  
And time trickles down and I'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly_

Hinata twirled a bit of his hair around her finger as she shifted her arms up to his shoulders. He brushed her neck ever so lightly with the hand he'd had in her hair as he moved it down to her back. They both felt as if this kiss that they shared was the moment their souls, their very beings, became intertwined. It was the most meaningful thing that either had ever experienced, and it felt so right. All they could think about was each other, and they felt that it was a permanent circumstance.

They'd been standing there, just romancing each other, for a while now. There deep breathing was in sync, each breathe enlightening them with the aroma of the other person. Hinata giggled again as Kiba gave her waist a little squeeze.

_I'll be fine you'll be fine  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now precious time  
We'll dance inside the song_

"Kiba...I...I don't know what to say..." Hinata said, pulling away and resting her head on his chest. He grinned as he rest his head on hers again, enveloping her with his arms.

"You don't have to say anything, Hinata." He smelt her hair, recognizing the scent as one he'd smelt only faintly many times before. It made his heart pound to realize that this was it. The moment he'd waited for since the moment they'd become teammates. The moment he'd spoken only to Akamaru about so many times in the past. It was happening. It was real. He was hers, and she was his.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

They graced each other with another kiss, passionate and prolonged. One's touch made the other shiver with excitement and, in Hinata's case, anxiety. She was still timid, especially in this sort of situation. She had no idea what she was doing, though she was sure that Kiba did. She let him lead.__

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
touch sight tastes like fire  
hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire  


Kiba felt his heart melt. Her touch set him on fire. A burning fervor that he could only imagine before. He'd been told that his first kiss was going to me magical, but he never thought it'd be this good. He ran an eager hand through her hair, making her shiver once again.

_  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song  
_

Kiba recoiled this time, embracing her as tightly as he could without crushing her fragile body. She closed her eyes as she rested against his chest, concluding their first miraculous moment with one another. They both knew that it wasn't going to be the last, either.

_  
And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake  
_

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

_  
Move down to me, slip into you_


End file.
